Monthly Tournament
Tournaments take place over a span of a month and anyone can join! How to Play You are allowed to cast 15 times a day, with a 30 second waiting period between each cast. Tournaments are catch/release, so you do not receive gold for the fish you catch - however you will earn the points. Scoring Scoring is based on the fish that you catch and the 'release points' each one is worth. Each fish's points are added to your score that day. At the end of each day, players are ranked by their score and receive tournament rubies dependent upon their place in the rankings. Details: 1st place always gets ~1,000 rubies and last place gets 100 rubies. Everyone in between receives between 1,000 and 100 rubies. Example: There were 2,000 players in the Tuna Class Sept 24th Competition. You came in first place, so you receive the ruby max of 1,000 rubies. Your friend Little Joe jo came in 1,000th place, so he would receive 500 rubies. And your other friend, Franchesca came in 1,999th place, so she would receive the ruby minimum of 100 rubies. Final Ranking At the end of the month, your top 21 highest daily scores of the month will be used in the tournament's final ranking. Definitions and Classes Tournament - Duration of one month. Based upon your class (Aspiring, Minnow, Tuna, etc). Competition - A single day of the Tournament. Island locations and pole requirements are on a rotating basis. Cast - Players are allowed 15 casts per day. You are allowed to cast every 30 seconds. Release Points - The reward for each catch during a competition. Used to determine your rank each day. Rubies - The ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank per each day's competition. Tournament Details: *ASPIRING CLASS- Tournament is held exclusively in Waterport. Only Oak Branch or Broken Standard poles are allowed. *MINNOW CLASS- January 2, 2009: Fishertonville with a Fancy Rifle-pole *TUNA CLASS- January 1, 2009: Waterport with a Fancy Rifle-pole. Jan 2: Fishertonville with a Broken Standard *SHARK CLASS- January 1,2009: Fishertonville with an Excalipole. Jan 2: Waterport with Fancy Rifle. Jan 3: FV with Oak Branch or Broken Standard. Jan 4: WP with Necropole. Jan 5: FV with Excalipole. *EXCEPTIONAL CLASS- please update if you know the location(s), poles(s), and or other requirements *SENSATIONAL CLASS- please update if you know the location(s), poles(s), and or other requirements *PRODIGIOUS CLASS- please update if you know the location(s), poles(s), and or other requirements *RIGHTEOUS CLASS- please update if you know the location(s), poles(s), and or other requirements *EXTRAORDINAIRE CLASS- please update if you know the location(s), poles(s), and or other requirements FAQ What are Rubies? Rubies are the ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank at the end of each day's competition. Then at the end of each Monthly tournament, cash-prizes, gift cards, and other rewards will be handed out based on your number of rubies. Are Release Points added to my overall point score? Yes - Release Points are added to your actual point totals. :) Do tournament casts count toward pole leveling? Yes they do. Each pole still requires a certain number of casts to level up. Can I activate my resources during Monthly Fishing Tournaments? Yes, and resources will now be used if activated. Will my casts deduct fuel? No, fuel is not used in the Monthly Fishing Tournaments. If I level up a Class in the middle of the season, will I switch to the next Tournament Class? No, you stay in whatever Tournament Class you joined. You will still level up Classes normally. For example, you're 90% Minnow. You join the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Then in a couple days you're 1% Tuna. You will remain in the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Can I leave my current tournament and join another one? You can leave your current season if you have moved up a Class level and if its within the first week of the month. This is to prevent people accidentally leaving a season and losing all of their stats. NOTE: By leaving, you PERMANENTLY DELETE YOUR PREVIOUS STATS. Can I tournament fish while Night Fishing? No, because you can not be in two places at once.